Death of colors
by Envidia
Summary: Gracias a él, Sasuke salió de la oscuridad que era su vida. Siempre supo que sería Naruto quien le daría una nueva luz a todo. Yaoi. NarutoxSasuke. Lemon
1. Azul

Disclaimer – _Naruto_ pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.  
Summary – Gracias a él, Sasuke salió de la oscuridad que era su vida. Siempre supo que sería Naruto quien le daría una nueva luz a todo.  
Advertencias – Yaoi, futuro lemon, NarutoxSasuke  
Aclaraciones – Bueno, por si alguien no controla muy bien eso del inglés, la traducción del título (_Death of colors_) sería _'La muerte de los colores'_.

* * *

AZUL

El mar estaba totalmente en calma, pero era una calma distinta a la de cuando llegaron. Entonces una niebla espesa cubría todo y un sentimiento de excitación y expectación flotaba en el ambiente. Pero ahora Haku y Zabuza están muertos y una quietud inhumana parece haberse adueñado del mundo.

Las maderas del muelle crujen y Sasuke oye a Sakura a sus espaldas.

-…Ya está todo listo, Sasuke-kun…Naruto y Kakashi-sensei ya están en el bote, te estamos esperando.

No necesita volverse para ver el rostro ruborizado de Sakura como cada vez que se dirige a él. Puede verla cogiéndose un mechón de pelo en un tic nervioso con tanta claridad, aún estando de espaldas, que por un momento se pregunta si no será algún tipo de efecto secundario del sharingan.

-Hn…

Silencioso, da media vuelta y empieza a recorrer el muelle hacia el otro extremo. Sakura le espera y, cuando llega a su altura, echa a andar a su lado con la cabeza inclinada hacia delante, demasiado vergonzosa como para encararle directamente, pero lanzándole miradas furtivas cada poco tiempo. No habla, y lo único que se escucha son los crujidos de los viejos tablones de madera bajo sus pies. Hay cosas que, pase lo que pase, no cambian.

Al principio, ese extraño sentimiento de confusión, como si absolutamente todo hubiera sido cambiado bruscamente de sitio, le había atrapado a ella también. Un desorden silencioso, como una pulsación sorda en la cabeza, como si de repente el mundo se hubiera parado. Habían tenido su primera batalla real, tan real que parecía de mentira, y había supuesto un claro límite entre el antes y el después, desequilibrándolo todo. De pronto habían sido plenamente conscientes de sus vidas y de que en cualquier momento podían acabar. Las suyas, las de otros.

Cuando Sasuke despertó tras el ataque de Haku lo primero que vio fue el doloroso llanto de Sakura. Ella nunca antes había vivido el dolor de perder a alguien, de ver morir ante ti a quien te importa, pero lo cierto es que no había tardado mucho tiempo en recuperarse y en aceptar esa nueva realidad. En cambio él, que ya lo había perdido todo, seguía tan paralizado como si nunca hubiese vivido esa noche de pesadilla. Era, quizá, porque no esperaba que pudiera volver a repetirse nunca. Pero Sakura no. Su mundo perdió el sentido en el momento en que vio el cuerpo de inmóvil de Sasuke en el suelo, pero lo volvió a recuperar en cuanto él abrió los ojos. No, Sakura ya lo había superado, y si ahora permanecía igual de callada que entonces sólo se debía al propio (y para ella) incomprensible mutismo de Sasuke y Naruto.

En seguida alcanzaron la otra punta del muelle. Como había dicho la kunoichi, Kakashi, Naruto y el hombre encargado de dirigir el bote les estaban esperando. Ya se habían despedido de Inari, Tazuna y su hija, y sólo les quedaba volver a Konoha.

-¿Todo en orden? –preguntó Kakashi. Él había permanecido indiferente a todo lo ocurrido, aunque lo más probable era que dada su experiencia esa misión no hubiera supuesto nada nuevo para él. El propio Sasuke no podía comprender por qué no podía salir él de esa apatía-. Bien –dijo ante el mudo asentimiento de sus tres alumnos.

Naruto se encontraba ya dentro de la barca, de pie en medio de la misma, y se hizo a un lado al tiempo que Sakura salvaba con cuidado la distancia existente entre ésta y el muelle y se sentaba en un extremo, cerca del hombre que les llevaría de vuelta.

Alargó una mano hacia Sasuke, y mientras éste le pasaba su mochila (lo único que quedaba por cargar en el bote), sintió, como si le quemara, la mirada de Naruto en él, clavándose fijamente en las vendas de su cuello y subiendo, con mortal lentitud, hasta su rostro. Aun a pesar de estar devolviéndole la mirada Naruto no apartó inmediatamente la vista, y cuando finalmente lo hizo fue de manera lenta, desviándola hacia un lado, con una expresión que Sasuke no supo descifrar. Había sido cuestión de segundos pero fue como si todo se desarrollara con una lentitud arrolladora.

Se metió en la barca de un salto controlando el impulso para no desestabilizarla y después se situó en el extremo opuesto a Sakura, al lado de los macutos.

-Muy bien –repitió Kakashi embarcando tras él. Naruto se vio obligado a desplazarse hasta acabar sentado al lado del Uchiha mientras el jounnin quitaba la amarra y se posicionaba en medio del bote dándoles la espalda-. Nos vamos.

En un instante la barca se separó del muelle con un pequeño impulso y empezó a deslizarse con tranquilidad por el agua, rompiendo suavemente la diáfana superficie y creando minúsculas olas a ambos lados de la embarcación que morían pocos metros más allá. Sasuke contemplaba silencioso el manto de agua tan antinaturalmente tranquilo que no parecía mar, sino el pequeño lago donde aún ahora a veces iba a ver atardecer.

Sakura se había dormido hacía rato, todavía cansada por los últimos días y harta del monótono paisaje y el silencio del resto de su equipo. Kakashi leía su inseparable Icha-Icha y, a su lado, también apoyado sobre las mochilas, Naruto permanecía callado. Sasuke se giró hacia él. El rubio contemplaba el paisaje con rostro serio y ausente, pero al sentir el movimiento del Uchiha torció la mirada hasta encontrar otra vez la suya.

Esta vez fue Sasuke quien apartó la vista con simulada indiferencia. Notaba el cuerpo del rubio al lado del suyo y sus ojos anclados otra vez en él. No podía verle, pero sabía que le miraba. Lo notaba en la nuca. Los minutos pasaban y lo único que se oía era el ruido del pasar de las hojas del libro de Kakashi y el leve sonido del remo al entrar y salir del agua. Todo bajo una calma mortal.

-¿Vas a dejar de mirar lo que sea que estés mirando de una maldita vez?-habló sin volverse. Su garganta todavía estaba dañada por las agujas de Haku y la voz le salía ronca y baja. No se había parado a pensarlo, pero era la primera vez que hablaba con el rubio desde la pelea contra Zabuza. De pronto, de forma brusca pero con un movimiento elegante, volvió a girarse hacia Naruto sin que éste lo viera venir y sin darle tiempo a apartar la vista.

El rubio le miraba sin mostrar ninguna emoción. Las manos, el cuello, los ojos, los labios. Sasuke entrecerró la mirada y echó inconscientemente los hombros hacia adelante adoptando una posición amenazante y al mismo tiempo de protección, como escudándose de esa mirada.

-Para –susurró entre dientes. Los ojos de Naruto volvieron a los suyos y, desconcertado, Sasuke pudo ver el vacío y, al fondo de su pupila, la confusión que él mismo sentía desde hacía días y de la que sólo Sakura había podido salir. Llevó una mano a su garganta y rodeó su cuello. Aunque apenas había hablado le escocía. No se dio cuenta de en qué momento había comenzado a moverse, pero de pronto la mano de Naruto también estaba ahí, pasando la punta de los dedos sobre las vendas con tanta suavidad que apenas sentía su toque. De repente Sasuke dejó de notar su corazón mientras una fuerte presión palpitaba en su cabeza.

-Sasuke…yo… -Naruto tragó saliva con fuerza, sin separar la mano de su cuello.

-Cállate –siseó él en voz baja al tiempo que la apartaba de un manotazo-. No quiero oír tus estúpidas disculpas.

Pudo ver cómo algo empezaba a retorcerse, a bullir, en lo más profundo de sus ojos, despertando. Para cuando se quiso dar cuenta ese algo ya había alcanzado la superficie y Naruto le encaraba con furia, elevando poco a poco la voz con un gruñido rabioso.

-No te he pedido nada, ¡yo no te he pedido nada!

El ojo descubierto de Kakashi viró ligeramente hacia ellos antes de volver a centrarse en su libro, como si no escuchara nada. Sakura aún dormía y el hombre de la barca les dio rápidamente la espalda y continuó con su tarea como si no se hubiera percatado de la situación, pero ellos no lo advirtieron.

Sasuke permanecía en silencio notando la creciente tensión entre ellos, completamente seguro de que la podía palpar. Algo se retorcía dentro de Naruto, alterándole, haciéndole apretar la mandíbula con fuerza. Sus ojos perdían el aire ausente, confuso, y cada vez brillaban con más ira.

-No voy a callarme, no pienso callarme.

-Y yo no pienso escuchar tus maldit…

-Me da igual lo que tú quieras, ¿me oyes? –le cortó con una mueca que dejaba a la vista los blancos dientes-. De hecho ahora mismo no podría importarme menos –susurró con la mandíbula apretada-. Vas a escuchar lo que te tenga que decir quieras o no.

-Creo que no entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo –dijo él arrastrando las palabras y con esa voz ronca que no le pertenecía.

Si antes el ambiente estaba tenso, Sasuke no encontraba palabras para clasificar el actual. Todo a su alrededor había desaparecido y sólo existían ellos dos, como si la realidad se hubiera detenido completamente al fin y ambos estuvieran estancados en el tiempo. Un rumor sordo empezó a girar en torno a él y no sólo como una pulsación silenciosa dentro de su cabeza, que hacía crecer sus emociones como si las alimentara.

-Ya lo creo que lo entiendo –contestó Naruto con furia-. No quieres oírlo, igual que no querías ponerte en medio, ¿verdad?

-Cállate –escupió tratando de detener esa vertiginosa mezcla de sensaciones que le envolvía y que no acababa de tomar forma. Ganas de gritar, de golpearle, confusión… todo mezclado en una vorágine que no podía definir pero que hacía que quisiera detener al rubio para que dejara de hablar y de avivar esa mezcla violenta e indefinida de sentimientos.

-No, no voy a callarme. Nunca te he pedido ayuda, jamás, en ningún momento. ¡¿Por qué tenías que meterte en medio?! ¡No lo necesitaba! ¡No necesito tus malditos actos heroicos, joder!

Sasuke levantó ligeramente el labio superior en una mueca de desprecio y dolor al tiempo que entrecerraba los ojos. Algo parecía golpear dentro de su cabeza, como si luchara por salir, pero él seguía sin poder distinguir nada dentro del caos que le embargaba. Naruto alargó la mano hacia él y le agarró por la pechera de la camiseta, retorciendo la tela en su puño y dándole una sacudida violenta que lo empujó hacia delante, hacia él, obligándole a encararle.

-¡¿Es que no lo entiendes?! ¡Podías haber muerto! –gritó contra su cara.

De pronto todo estuvo tan claro que el impacto de la revelación hizo que se quedara sin fuerzas, como tras un largo día de extenuante entrenamiento.

-…O si no morías tú –susurró sin ninguna emoción en el rostro y sin apartar la mirada de los ojos del rubio-. Si no morías tú…-repitió.

La mano de Naruto deshizo lentamente el agarre y se deslizó sin fuerza por su pecho en una inconsciente caricia hasta quedar colgando a un costado de su cuerpo, aún sin romper el contacto visual. Se observaron fijamente durante unos segundos y después Sasuke cerró despacio los ojos al tiempo que poco a poco se dejaba caer hacia adelante hasta apoyar su frente en el hombro del rubio. De repente volvía a sentir latir su corazón con tanta fuerza que, incluso, oía sus desacompasadas palpitaciones.

Una breve sacudida sufrida por la barca hizo que Kakashi soltara una maldición entre dientes mientras recogía hábilmente el libro antes de que cayera al suelo. Las olas balanceaban al bote, los chillidos de algunas gaviotas cruzaban el aire y el rumor del mar se escuchaba con fuerza, como si el mundo se hubiera puesto en marcha de nuevo y hubiera vuelto a su frenético ritmo. Sasuke sonrió imperceptiblemente aún con los ojos cerrados, la frente recostada en el rubio y el rostro vuelto hacia abajo ocultando su expresión.

Naruto empezó a echarse hacia atrás despacio, para no importunar al moreno, hasta acomodar su espalda en la mochila de Kakashi. El moreno giró el rostro hasta apoyar la mejilla en el hombro y la frente en su cuello y el rubio pegó levemente su costado al cuerpo contrario sosteniéndose también en él.

Y fue entonces cuando Sasuke, contemplando el azul del mar y envuelto en el olor de Naruto, lo supo.

* * *

ENVIDIA'S NOTES – Bueno, es el primer capítulo y no creo que vaya a tener muchos, unos seis como máximo. Van a ser lineales en el tiempo, aunque entre ellos habrá periodos más o menos largos, un poco de todo, vamos. Casi se podría decir que son one-shots independientes, pero bueno, creo por ahora hacer otro tipo de fic escapa a mis capacidades, xD.

Empiezo con este como si fuera una introducción de en qué momento comienza a cambiar la relación entre ellos, cuándo Sasuke descubre todo lo que Naruto significa para él.

Muchas gracias por leer, para cualquier cosa (opinión, dudas, faltas, lo que sea) dejad un review :)


	2. Morado

Disclaimer – _Naruto_ pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.  
Summary – Gracias a él, Sasuke salió de la oscuridad que era su vida. Siempre supo que sería Naruto quien le daría una nueva luz a todo.  
Advertencias – Yaoi. NarutoxSasuke  
Aclaraciones – Bueno, por si alguien no controla muy bien eso del inglés, la traducción del título (_Death of colors_) sería _'La muerte de los colores'_.

* * *

MORADO

Naruto lo supo desde siempre.

No podría decir el momento exacto en que comenzó y la verdad es que tampoco le importaba. Sólo sabía que ese sentimiento le había acompañado desde antes, incluso, de que pudiera darle nombre. Tampoco le importó nunca cómo llamarlo.

Aprovechó el revuelo causado por Lee y su determinación a seguir entrenando pese a tener más cuerpo con vendas que sin ellas para colarse en la habitación. Era austera y no muy grande. Las persianas estaban medio bajadas, de forma que entraba la suficiente luz como para poder ver sin problemas pero no con tanta intensidad como para perturbar el sueño.

Sin hacer ruido avanzó hasta situarse a los pies de la cama. Grande, ancha y de sábanas impolutas, constituía la típica cama de hospital. Algo se retorció dentro de él y tragó saliva con fuerza, como si así pudiera hacer que ese algo desapareciera. Alzó los ojos y enfocó por primera vez desde que había entrado al Uchiha, tumbado boca arriba sobre el colchón con los ojos cerrados y una expresión serena en el rostro. Estaba mortalmente pálido, aunque quizá sólo se debiera a esa extraña mezcla de luz y penumbra.

Le observó durante unos minutos buscando cualquier signo de que algo anduviera mal, pero no encontró nada. No podía ver su cuerpo, cubierto por la sábana, pero bajo ella no se adivinaban vendas ni torniquetes. Tampoco en el rostro había cortes o heridas. Exceptuando unas ligeras ojeras el moreno parecía encontrarse en perfecto estado. Respiraba tan suavemente que, inconscientemente, Naruto comenzó a relajarse y adecuó su cadencia respiratoria al ritmo lento y pausado del Uchiha, resiguiendo aún su figura con la mirada.

El ruido de unos tacones acercándose por el pasillo hizo que todo su cuerpo se tensara. Se giró hacia la puerta listo para desaparecer en cualquier momento pero el sonido pasó de largo y se perdió en la lejanía. Cuando, de nuevo tranquilo, volvió a girarse hacia delante y halló a Sasuke medio incorporado y con esos ojos oscuros e impenetrables clavados en él supo que había estado despierto desde el principio.

Maldito bastardo.

-¿No deberías estar entrenando?-preguntó con la voz ronca. Carraspeó levemente mientras se inclinaba hacia atrás y apoyaba la espalda en el gran almohadón.

-…Has hablado con Kakashi, ¿no?

-Hn.

-Ya –asintió para sí mismo ante la confirmación del Uchiha-. No te preocupes –se burló con una sonrisa torcida- puedo permitirme malgastar algo de tiempo contigo.

Jamás le diría que se sentía rendido y frustrado. Que su entrenamiento con Jiraiya no prosperaba y que había aprovechado el primer momento que pudo para ir al hospital. Que estaba preocupado por él. Que de ser necesario se hubiera abierto paso por la fuerza hasta la habitación y que absolutamente nadie podría habérselo impedido.

Que había ido con una sola idea en mente y que no pensaba marcharse hasta haberla cumplido.

-Je… ya deberías saber que cualquier periodo de tiempo en mi compañía no tiene precio –respondió devolviendo el gesto prepotente. Si Naruto fuera Sakura seguramente se habría desmayado ante sus palabras.

-Lo sé. Nadie podría pagarme lo suficiente como para que lo hiciera.

Pero Naruto era Naruto.

-Buena respuesta… lástima que la desacredites con tu presencia.

Tocado y hundido. Esbozó una mueca sarcástica al tiempo que bordeaba el camastro y se acercaba por el lado izquierdo del moreno. Éste hundió aún más la espalda en la almohada y esbozó una tensa media sonrisa.

-Kakashi me ha dicho que ganaste tu combate -El rubio se detuvo y apoyó una mano en el colchón, el dorso en contacto con la pierna de Sasuke-. Si mi victoria te pareció patética no sé cómo llamarías a lo tuyo.

-Di lo que quieras –respondió. Sasuke elevó un poco más la comisura de la boca en un mudo y claro 'ya lo hago'. Su sonrisa se borró al oír sus siguientes palabras-. Quieres pelear conmigo, ¿verdad? Ya queda muy poco… Tan sólo tienes que vencer a Gaara. Seguro que no te resulta difícil, ¿no? Si es que has salido del hospital para entonces, claro –susurró dándose la vuelta y deshaciendo el camino andado hasta volver a los pies de la cama.

Los ojos de Sasuke siguieron cada uno de sus movimientos atentamente. Su mirada se había vuelto tan impenetrable como siempre, desapareciendo cualquier rastro de burla o sarcasmo.

-¿A qué has venido realmente, Naruto?-espetó de forma directa. No había usado un tono brusco, más bien había hablado con calma y de forma suave pero con una exigencia que convertía sus palabras en peligrosas. Su semblante volvía a esconder cualquier muestra de emoción pero Naruto sintió una actitud recelosa y defensiva que en cualquier momento podría estallar y desencadenar en una pelea.

Él ya sabía a qué había ido ahí. Desde el principio. Y por su parte el rubio sabía que Sasuke, después de ver cómo fallaba su intento de desviar su atención, utilizaría cualquier excusa para hacerle perder el control y, a ser posible, acabar a puñetazos. Cualquier cosa con tal de que olvidara su propósito. Pero Naruto no había acudido allí a pelear.

-Kakashi-sensei no abrirá la boca y Sakura-chan no va a decirme nada a no ser que tú la dejes. ¿De veras crees que soy tan imbécil como para no darme cuenta? –Preguntó con una sonrisa ambigua mientras volvía a andar con pasos vagos por la habitación-. Sé que sabe algo. Y también que soy el único que todavía no lo sabe –hizo una pausa antes de continuar-. ¿Por qué sigues en el hospital, Sasuke?

Como esperaba, el moreno no le respondió. Seguía mirándole fijamente, con cierta altivez, desde su trono en la cama. El cabello y la camiseta, ambos negros, resaltaban con fuerza sobre el inmaculado fondo. Parecía claro que él tampoco pensaba decirle una palabra. Bien. No lo necesitaba.

Cuando tras el combate de Sasuke contra Yoroi Sakura le había dicho que no había notado nada raro, mentía, y aunque Naruto no hubiera percibido aquel leve titubeo en su respuesta lo habría sabido igualmente. Al Uchiha le pasaba algo, y el hecho de que Sakura se lo ocultara no hacía sino enfurecerle más. Iba a enterarse. A cualquier precio. Por mucho que todos los demás jugaran a que no pasaba nada.

Había tenido problemas para deshacerse de un adversario que, en condiciones normales, no habría tenido nada que hacer contra él, y sus movimientos habían sido lentos y carentes de aquella elegancia que los caracterizaba, como si nadie pudiera tocarle. Ese payaso no era rival para el Uchiha, de eso Naruto estaba seguro. Además, estaba ese momento cuando, en el aire, había estado a punto de perder el control y aquellas marcas negras se habían empezado a extender por su cuerpo como pequeños tatuajes.

No, Naruto no era imbécil.

-¿Sabes…? –dijo en voz baja al tiempo que volvía a acercarse a él, esta vez por su lado derecho. Posó la mano sobre el colchón y recorrió la sábana con los dedos de forma ascendente según se iba acercando más y más a la cabecera de la cama-. Si de verdad quieres luchar conmigo vas a tener que salir de aquí –'_vas a tener que superar lo que sea que te pase'_.

Se detuvo a su lado, mirándole a los ojos, aguantando su mirada desafiante. Después movió lentamente la mano que reposaba sobre la cama y la alzó hasta su cuello, despacio. Aunque Sasuke no apartó los ojos de los suyos supo que había visto el movimiento, y tomó el hecho de que no se apartara como un mudo permiso.

Posó los temblorosos dedos en su clavícula y, despacio, apartó la tela de la camiseta descubriendo cada vez más de esa pálida piel hasta destapar la marca dejándola totalmente al descubierto. La observó durante unos instantes antes de pasar las yemas de los dedos a su alrededor, siempre sin llegar a tocarla. Tenía un ligero tono amoratado y Naruto juraría que había sentido palpitar algo bajo sus dedos durante una milésima de segundo. Algo oscuro. Maligno.

Seguramente si Sasuke hubiera llevado una de esas camisetas de cuello alto que solía vestir en lugar del uniforme para los enfermos del hospital no hubiese podido hacerlo. Pero lo llevaba. Asique, decidido, se inclinó sobre él y posó los labios sobre su cuello, justo debajo de su mandíbula, exhalando su cálida respiración y rozándolo con la lengua para después descender lentamente en una tierna caricia y detenerse exactamente en el mismo lugar donde se encontraba el sello maldito (en aquel punto intermedio entre el hombro y el cuello) pero en el omóplato contrario.

Súbitamente cerró los dientes en torno a su piel clavando con fuerza los colmillos y succionando hasta dejar su propia marca. Notaba la tensión del Uchiha bajo su boca, la contracción de los músculos y tendones bajo la piel y el breve escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo. Escuchó perfectamente el suspiro sibilante que escapó de sus labios y sonrió cuando, al separarse de él, en el lugar en que había estado su boca pudo ver una marca clara y profunda. Morada.

Retrocedió unos pasos sin apartar la mirada de su rostro. Sasuke tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados, pero los abrió lentamente anclándolos en los suyos al notar su retroceso. Le llamaban. Le atraían como dos agujeros negros, incitándole a acercarse, con promesas mudas y oscuras que no supo descifrar. Le habría encantado sentarse a horcajadas sobre él y pegarse a su cuerpo. Morderle la boca, probar toda su piel y hundirlo contra la cama hasta impregnar su cuerpo con su olor y grabar el suyo en el propio. Pero no lo hizo.

Sin decir una palabra se dio la vuelta y se marchó por donde había venido. Sin mirar atrás.

* * *

ENVIDIA'S NOTES – Ugh, el segundo… ya quedan menos. Intentaré que no pasen más de diez días entre una actualización y otra pero todo dependerá de los horarios, la inspiración y lo que tenga que hacer, lo que básicamente significa que a saber cuándo actualizo al final, xD. Lo siento.

Muchas gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior y por toda la gente que lo leyó.


	3. Añil

Disclaimer – _Naruto_ pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.  
Summary – Gracias a él, Sasuke salió de la oscuridad que era su vida. Siempre supo que sería Naruto quien le daría una nueva luz a todo.  
Advertencias – Yaoi. NarutoxSasuke  
Aclaraciones – Bueno, por si alguien no controla muy bien eso del inglés, la traducción del título (_Death of colors_) sería _'La muerte de los colores'_.

* * *

AÑIL

Cuando Sasuke oyó el ruido de la puerta principal al cerrarse levantó la cabeza y aguardó a que Naruto entrara en la sala. No se había atrevido a esperarle en su habitación. Nunca antes había estado en su casa y ya estaba violando suficientemente su intimidad como para encima entrar a su cuarto. Cuando el rubio llegó al pequeño salón y le vio sentado en una silla se detuvo lentamente. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada y ambos se limitaron a mirarse fijamente de arriba abajo.

Sasuke sabía que no estaba en su mejor estado, y la mirada de Naruto (recorriendo el corte bajo el ojo, deteniéndose y evaluando su brazo vendado) le dio la razón. También el rubio lucía los frutos de su entrenamiento, aunque no en los aspectos físicos de la piel. Llevaba el pelo alborotado y el cansancio se leía con tanta facilidad en sus ojos como si lo estuviera proclamando a gritos. La ropa, descolocada, tenía manchas de polvo y sangre, como si hubiera restregado una mano ensangrentada por ella, pero cuando se fijó no pudo distinguir ninguna herida.

Viendo que seguía sin hablar, Naruto avanzó hacia él al tiempo que con un movimiento desganado lanzaba la chaqueta al sofá para después coger otra silla y sentarse a su lado, flexionando una pierna y apoyando descuidadamente el pie en el borde de la mesa. Por sus acciones nadie diría que se sorprendía de verle ahí, aunque seguramente después de su última despedida esperaba su aparición en cualquier instante. El rubio dejó vagar su vista por la desordenada habitación sin detenerse en ningún punto en concreto, tampoco en él.

-…Hace tres días que no paso por casa –comentó al fin rompiendo el silencio. Los tres días que llevaba él fuera del hospital. Los tres días que habían pasado sin verse.

Por supuesto Sasuke lo sabía, igual que sabía que esa noche volvería por allí. Kakashi se lo había dicho antes de desaparecer en una voluta de humo después de dar ese día bruscamente su entrenamiento por finalizado tras el tenso encuentro con Gaara.

Sabía por qué Naruto no se había sorprendido al verle. Tras esa declaración de intenciones en el hospital y el silencioso mensaje de 'si quieres más vas a tener que venir a buscarlo', Sasuke no había podido sacarse su voz de la cabeza y, aunque jamás lo admitiría, se había dedicado a entrenar movido por sus palabras hasta caer exhausto, siempre con el rubio en mente, retándole una y otra vez a llegar hasta él, a seguir adelante.

El único momento en que abandonó su cabeza fue cuando apareció Gaara para remover su pasado, sus entrañas y su vida, pero por suerte Kakashi había sabido proporcionarle la única luz que podría traerle de vuelta. Naruto. Seguramente fuera lo único, _el único_ capaz de sacarle de las tinieblas y recuerdos en los que Gaara le había metido y devolverle a la realidad. Y ahí estaba ahora, sentado en su sala de estar notando como todos sus fantasmas volvían a lo más recóndito de su mente sólo con oír su respiración. Si lo pensaba bien era preocupante.

Tampoco se engañaba. Independientemente de si Gaara hubiera o no aparecido en mitad de su entrenamiento él habría acabado yendo a buscar a Naruto. Aunque la necesitaba más de lo que nunca admitiría, su simple presencia ya no bastaba, no después del numerito del hospital, y sabía que el rubio era consciente de eso, ahora y cuando se coló en su habitación. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo que Sasuke acabara por ir hasta él.

Le miró de refilón haciendo que finalmente el rubio posara su errática mirada en él. Sólo en ese momento se dio cuenta del penetrante color añil de sus ojos. Vibrante, profundo. Tuvo la sensación de que nunca antes se había fijado realmente en ellos. Esbozó una media sonrisa que él mismo, aun sin verla, clasificaría como hambrienta y observó cómo esos ojos bajaban hasta sus labios recorriéndola con deseo.

-Oh, joder –fue todo lo que dijo Naruto en una mezcla de anhelo y necesidad antes de levantarse con brusquedad para sentarse a horcajadas sobre él con tanto ímpetu que la silla se inclinó hacia atrás y el moreno extendió rápidamente una mano agarrándose a la mesa mientras cerraba el otro brazo en torno a su cintura sin perder la calma en ningún momento–. Buenos reflejos –susurró antes de acercarse lentamente a sus labios en contraste con la rapidez de su anterior movimiento.

-Lo sé… –respondió él antes de ladear ligeramente el rostro y dejar que la lengua de Naruto invadiera su boca. Despacio, desquiciantemente despacio. Era plenamente consciente de cada parte del cuerpo del rubio en contacto con el suyo. La presión de sus muslos alrededor de sus piernas, el calor de su vientre pegado al suyo, la lenta caricia de sus dedos entre su pelo…Todo.

Naruto se separó de su boca con un jadeo y con los ojos entrecerrados por el placer para quitarle la camiseta sin encontrar ningún tipo de resistencia por su parte. Pegó su frente a la suya antes de peinar con los dedos el desordenado cabello negro, y tras lamer de forma descendente su mejilla (aquella que tenía un corte bajo el ojo) en un gesto más que lascivo, se deslizó hasta su pecho, repasando con la lengua las eventuales cicatrices que encontraba a su paso (casi todas recuerdo de la pelea contra Haku) y deteniéndose para morder un pezón. Sasuke jadeó cuando sintió la frialdad de sus manos abandonar su pelo y recorrer su estómago delineando los músculos y desabrochando el pantalón.

-Naruto…-murmuró con voz ronca. El rubio subió nuevamente a sus labios volviendo a besarle con esa calma obscena, recorriendo toda su boca, para después ponerse de pie arrastrándole con él, la mano tirando de la cinturilla de sus pantalones. Le guió, a ciegas, hasta su habitación, golpeando y tirando cosas por el camino en las que Sasuke ni siquiera se fijó.

Cayeron, todavía devorándose, sobre la cama, esta vez el moreno arriba. Le rodeó con sus piernas doblándolas sobre el colchón y le arrancó, literalmente, la camiseta. Aprovechó el momentáneo desconcierto de Naruto para darle la vuelta y encararle contra la almohada. Después le sujetó los antebrazos contra el colchón y Naruto se quedó inmóvil aun a pesar de no estar ejerciendo la más mínima fuerza, con el rostro ladeado sobre las sábanas y la mirada entrecerrada, expectante.

Sasuke se inclinó sobre su espalda y notó cómo un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo de arriba abajo al sentir el calor de su aliento. Sonrió y dirigió su respiración a todos los puntos posibles. El hombro, el costado, el cuello. Su piel se erizaba y se estremecía sin control. Naruto había cerrado los ojos y suspiraba con fuerza, estrujando las sábanas entre sus puños mientras se pegaba a él con placer. De súbito cerró los dientes rodeando su nuca, haciendo que el rubio arqueara la espalda y soltara un ruido a medio camino entre un gemido y un ronroneo. Le encantó ese sonido.

Sonriendo con insolencia recorrió su columna vertebral con la lengua hasta llegar a la parte baja de su espalda. Se pegó a su trasero de forma que Naruto notara su más que clara excitación y coló las manos por debajo de su cuerpo para desabrocharle y quitarle el pantalón, notando a su vez la erección contraria. Después le dio la vuelta y le mordió la garganta, rodeando suavemente la nuez con los dientes. Naruto permanecía tan quieto que podía sentir los latidos de su desbocado corazón bajo él. Tan vivo. Bajó por su pecho con calma, deslizando su lengua por el torso y los abdominales hasta llegar a su ombligo.

Olía a él. A Naruto. A Naruto y sudor. Sasuke podría correrse sólo con tocar esa piel.

Notó cómo la mano del rubio se enredaba en su pelo instándole a ir hacia abajo. Y lo hizo. Se deshizo de la última prenda que le cubría y se lo pensó sólo un segundo antes de atrapar su sexo con la boca. Naruto gemía con esa voz ronca que tanto le ponía mientras él no dejaba traslucir su nerviosismo ni en el más mínimo gesto. Dejándose llevar por la mano de su nuca succionaba y mordía sin vacilar ni detenerse en ningún momento hasta que, sin darse apenas cuenta, el rubio tiró de él hacia arriba con una mirada decidida para ponerle boca abajo contra el colchón.

Sabía muy bien lo que venía a continuación. Él ya había dejado pasar su oportunidad cuando Naruto se le había ofrecido sin reservas y no le importaba. Estaba, como siempre, completamente seguro de lo que hacía. Alzó las caderas cuando sintió las manos del rubio en su cintura y sonrió arrogante al notar la desesperación con que le quitaba la ropa, casi desgarrándola. No pudo evitar jadear cuando la mano de Naruto se introdujo entre su cuerpo y la cama y empezó a masturbarle. Mientras tanto su otra mano, la izquierda, peleaba con la venda de su brazo hasta que finalmente la arrancó violentamente con un tirón brusco.

Le quería completamente desnudo.

-Dios… -le oyó susurrar, sin aliento, mientras tocaba su piel.

No supo en qué momento se había alzado pero de pronto ahí estaba, apoyando manos y piernas sobre la cama con Naruto pegado a su espalda e introduciendo bruscamente dos dedos dentro de él. Notaba su incontrolable excitación y la impaciencia que hacía ya un rato había acabado con los movimientos lentos y suaves y que ahora le hacía actuar con desesperación y rudeza. El rubio se estiró sobre él hasta alcanzar su cuello, y mientras lo mordía hasta hacerle sentir dolor encargándose de volver a marcar el chupetón que días atrás le hiciera en el hospital, encajó un tercer dedo en su interior continuando con el basto movimiento de meter y sacar.

Sasuke inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo y entrecerró los ojos conteniendo un suspiro de dolor al tiempo que apretaba la mandíbula. Bajo él la sábana se arrugaba entre sus puños y la cama entera temblaba ante los impetuosos movimientos de Naruto que seguía introduciendo y sacando sus dedos sin detenerse un instante.

Los retiró tan súbitamente como habían aparecido. Entonces se posicionó a su espalda, aferrándose a su cadera y acariciando su muslo antes de agarrarse también a él con la otra mano. Empezó a penetrarle, su salvajismo anterior regido ahora por una lentitud que rozaba la dulzura, y Sasuke, sintiendo el estremecimiento del cuerpo del rubio mientras, despacio, se introducía dentro de él y los dedos clavándose en su cintura revelando un autocontrol como nunca antes había tenido, se dio cuenta de que para Naruto no sólo se trataba de un polvo o un calentón.

Cuando estuvo completamente dentro descansó la temblorosa frente sobre su espalda con una leve convulsión incontrolable y el moreno notó cómo su pelo, mojado por el sudor, se le pegaba a la piel.

No hicieron falta palabras ni señales. Naruto parecía saber el momento justo en que podía empezar a moverse, y lo hizo tras deslizar suavemente los labios por su espalda, moviéndolos y pronunciando (Sasuke podría jurarlo) sin voz un 'te quiero'. Si le quedaba alguna duda de que para Naruto aquello significaba mucho, mucho más que sexo, desapareció en ese momento.

La primera estocada hizo que se tambaleara. La segunda le habría hecho caer si el rubio no le hubiese estado sujetando. La tercera ni siquiera la contó, perdido como estaba en la multitud de sensaciones que le recorrían. Naruto le penetraba con fuerza, hasta lo más hondo, y a él le encantaba. Quería que le desgarrara, que le marcara para siempre. Que le hiciera sentir vivo. Los jadeos de ambos resonaban por toda la habitación y Sasuke tuvo ganas de reír (con una risa oscura, lóbrega) al reparar en cómo Naruto se aferraba a su cuerpo, como si él fuera su salvación cuando, en realidad, era todo lo contrario.

-Sasuke… -susurraba en su oído, una y otra vez. Y el Uchiha ya lo sabía, pero no pudo sino reafirmar que Naruto, para él, era peligroso.

La diestra del rubio se deslizó hasta su miembro, rodeándolo de improviso y masturbándolo con un ritmo rápido, demente, aumentando aún más el placer que le recorría. Supo, en cuanto le tocó, que el final estaba cerca. Unas pocas embestidas después se corrió con un hondo jadeo y sólo hicieron falta otras pocas más para que Naruto también lo hiciera, encajándose por última vez a su cuerpo y abrazándole como si fuera lo único que tuviera y alguien o algo intentara arrebatárselo.

Sin aliento, el rubio apoyó la mejilla en su espalda, temblando todavía y con los últimos espasmos producto del orgasmo recorriendo su cuerpo. Sasuke notó cómo sus brazos no aguantaban más y fallaban, derrumbándose los dos sobre la cama. Naruto se deslizó fuera de él con suavidad y tumbándose a su lado, completamente pegado a él, enlazó firmemente sus dedos con la mano izquierda del moreno, la lastimada. Sasuke ni siquiera hizo el amago de deshacer el agarre. No podía, no_ quería_ moverse. Antes de poder decir una palabra (o de poder pensar qué decir) cayeron dormidos.

* * *

Sasuke despertó con el primer rayo de sol, desnudo y entrelazado con Naruto en una cama que seguía siendo demasiado estrecha para dos. Se levantó despacio, con cuidado de no despertar al rubio, y se dirigió al salón en busca de su camiseta tras haber recogido los bóxer y el pantalón y habérselos puesto por el camino. Sonrió ligeramente al notar el olor de Naruto en su piel. Una vez vestido volvió a la habitación y se sentó en el suelo, descargando la espalda contra la pared, al lado de la puerta, y observando dormir al rubio.

Para cuando se despertó, el sol entraba a raudales en la habitación y hacía ya tiempo que había amanecido. Se giró, aún tumbado en la cama, hacia él y le observó durante unos minutos, con su pecho desnudo alzándose y descendiendo casi imperceptiblemente con un ritmo relajado. Se miraron fijamente, ambos en silencio, en medio de una cómoda calma que tan sólo les pertenecía a ellos.

Después Sasuke se levantó y empujó la puerta, que permanecía entornada, abriéndola del todo. Lo último que vio antes de irse fueron los tranquilos ojos de Naruto, todavía de un imposible color añil, contemplándole marchar.

* * *

ENVIDIA'S NOTES – Agh... Me ha costado mucho, muchísimo y no estoy nada convencida con él, pero sinceramente creo que la he liado retocándolo (si es que quién me manda a mí toquetear las cosas) pero es que nada, no lo veía y sigo sin verlo bien.

Creo que ha sido el más largo hasta ahora (y eso que pensaba acortarlos) pero bueno, el próximo será. Espero que guste (?) y nada, solo dar las gracias por los reviews.


	4. Verde

Disclaimer – _Naruto_ pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.  
Summary – Gracias a él, Sasuke salió de la oscuridad que era su vida. Siempre supo que sería Naruto quien le daría una nueva luz a todo.  
Advertencias – Yaoi. NarutoxSasuke  
Aclaraciones – Bueno, por si alguien no controla muy bien eso del inglés, la traducción del título (_Death of colors_) sería _'La muerte de los colores'_.

* * *

VERDE

Antes de abrir los ojos supo que Sasuke se había ido. La verdad es que ya lo sabía, antes incluso de cerrarlos, antes de recibir ese último golpe, supo que se iría. Y no había podido impedirlo.

Estaba cansado, extremadamente cansado, y se sentía mareado, como si todo oscilara a su alrededor. Tardó un par de minutos en darse cuenta de que era él quien sobre la espalda de Kakashi se movía y no el mundo, aunque hubiera tenido más sentido que fuera el mundo quien se tambaleara. No entendía cómo todo podía seguir igual tras la marcha del Uchiha, tan asquerosamente inalterable.

Veía los árboles quedar rápidamente atrás mientras Kakashi saltaba de rama en rama, y todo lo que sus ojos podían percibir era un monótono borrón verde y brillante que lo envolvía y parecía no tener fin, como si estuviera dando vueltas en círculos o se hubiera quedado atrapado para siempre en un mismo instante.

Sí. Eso ya tenía más sentido. El mundo no podía continuar si Sasuke no estaba.

-Naruto… -Kakashi giró ligeramente la cabeza hacia atrás y pronunció su nombre, pero él no contestó. No podía contestar. Sentía que de hacerlo su voz se quebraría y no estaba preparado para que se rompieran más cosas a su alrededor.

'Adelante Naruto. Voy a tener que romper ese vínculo'.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza pero el eco de su voz no desapareció de su mente. Naruto hubiera dado todo con tal de que Sasuke no se fuera. _Había_ dado todo con tal de que no se fuera. Hacía mucho que le había ofrecido todo cuanto tenía que ofrecer, pero al final Sasuke se había marchado. No había sido suficiente.

Kakashi volvió a mirar al frente y Naruto se relajó. Era mejor que creyese que seguía inconsciente. Sólo… tan sólo necesitaba un tiempo para reponerse, para volver a ser el Naruto que solía ser. Comprendió que no le había engañado cuando el jounin soltó una de las manos que le agarraban para rebuscar algo en su chaleco y después encajar en su puño un objeto metálico. Viendo que de nada servía seguir fingiendo dobló el brazo con dificultad hasta desengancharlo del cuello de Kakashi y ponerlo dentro de su ángulo visual. Le dolía absolutamente todo, aunque si comparaba el dolor físico era con gran diferencia el menor de sus sufrimientos. Ojalá hubiera sido el único.

No supo cómo reaccionar cuando al abrir la mano distinguió una bandana rajada que reconoció al instante. Estaba tremendamente fría al tacto, aunque al mismo tiempo le transmitió una sutil sensación de calidez por el simple hecho de pertenecer a quien pertenecía. Por tener algo que también había dejado atrás. Fue la confirmación física de que todo lo que había pasado era real. Sasuke, la lucha, sus palabras. Su partida. La miró fijamente durante largos minutos antes de apretarla con fuerza entre sus dedos y empezar a recuperar, poco a poco, verdaderamente la conciencia.

-Gracias… -musitó con voz ronca. Kakashi se encogió ligeramente de hombros sin llegar a responder. Con una mueca Naruto dobló el brazo y guardó la banda en el bolsillo de su sudadera con un tenue y vago sentimiento de posesión extendiéndose por su cuerpo. Era suya. Suya. Porque Sasuke le pertenecía y todo lo que él tuviera también era de su propiedad.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos y dejó que, ahora sí, los recuerdos le invadieran. Rápidos, brutales, desgarrándole de tristeza, rabia y dolor. Pero debía ser así. Cuanto antes lo asumiera, cuanto antes lo superara, antes podría ir tras él.

'¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te importo tanto?'

Y todavía lo preguntaba. En el momento no se paró a pensarlo, pero ahora le dieron ganas de echarse a reír con amargura. Sasuke era su todo. Sin él nada tenía sentido. No entendía cómo el Uchiha podía seguir sin verlo. Cómo podía no querer verlo.

No. Realmente sí entendía por qué no quería aceptarlo.

'Tener lazos es lo que más duele. Tú no sabes lo que es perder eso'.

Claro que lo sabía. Ahora, al menos, sí. Pero valía la pena. Si eso era lo que implicaba haber tenido a Sasuke no dudaría un instante en volver a hacerlo. Algo cálido se retorció dentro de él al recordar el sabor de su piel, su mirada, el calor de su cuerpo y el aroma que quedó impregnado en las sábanas. Su orgullo, su arrogancia y su cariño. Sus palabras, sus gestos y su olor. Su voz y sus manos bajando por su pecho.

Su pecho. Le recorrió un escalofrío al recordar cómo le había golpeado. No había dudado ni un segundo, había sido un ataque directo al corazón. Tampoco esa había sido la batalla que él quería y desde luego nunca imaginó eso cuando Sasuke le dijo que quería luchar con él.

_'Conmigo. No contra mí'_ pensó con una sonrisa torcida asomando a sus labios.

Pero no le había matado. Al final, no le había matado. Y Naruto no tenía ninguna duda de que cuando le dijo que iba a matarle iba en serio. Muy en serio. Nunca en su vida le había visto tan seguro sobre algo excepto, quizá, cuando se dejó colocar bajo su cuerpo. No entendía qué había pasado. Qué le había hecho cambiar en el último instante. Por qué se había limitado a asegurarse de dejarle inconsciente para que no pudiera seguirle en lugar de acabar con él.

Tragó saliva derrotado. No le entendía. Era egoísta, tremendamente egoísta. No podía irse y dejarle ahí, apartándole de su camino y esperando que lo acatara sin más. No. Si Naruto tenía algo claro era que no pensaba renunciar a él. Pero no podía haberse ido, no dejándole atrás. Naruto le necesitaba más que cualquier otra cosa. Era su apoyo. Era lo único que le permitía ser él mismo y seguir adelante. Era su motivo, su razón de todo. Y si no estaba…

Mierda.

No podía haberse marchado. Naruto aún tenía muchas cosas que hacer. Todavía tenía muchas cosas que decirle. Era egoísta irse sin querer escucharle, ignorando todo lo que ambos sabían que pasaba pero que el Uchiha no quería oír. _'Como siempre'_ pensó Naruto recordando un día de estática calma sobre un tranquilo y manso mar. Pero no iba a dejar así las cosas. Aún no le había dicho que le quería. Todavía no le había vencido en una pelea.

'Para reconocer tu fuerza'.

Recordó la sonrisa de Sasuke al decir esas palabras y de nuevo, al igual que en ese instante, todos los sentimientos que transmitía ese gesto se trasladaron a su piel como si fueran propios. No podía sonreír así y luego marcharse. No podía casi matarle para luego dejarle con vida e irse sin mirar atrás. No podía dejarle después de haberle permitido entrar dentro de él (y no se refería sólo al sentido físico) y esperar que se apartara y se quedara a un lado sin intervenir.

_'No…'_. Naruto apretó los dientes con rabia mientras la palabra crecía dentro de su pecho con una fuerza arrolladora que nada podría calmar. _'No'._

Iría tras él y lo traería de vuelta, no iba a permitir que Orochimaru le pusiera una sola mano encima. Le mataría, y disfrutaría matándolo, y después se encargaría de demostrar al bastardo quién era el único que podía poseerle. Física y emocionalmente. Ni el odio de su hermano ni la avaricia de la serpiente. Él sería lo único. Por y para siempre.

Sonrió contra la espalda de Kakashi notando cómo volvía a recuperar la motivación. Tenía un objetivo y lo pensaba cumplir, y nada ni nadie podría pararle. Volvió a abrir lentamente los ojos antes de hablar encontrando de nuevo el mismo paisaje, aunque esta vez le pareció menos lejano y oscuro.

-Kakashi-sensei, ¿y Sasuke?

El ninja volvió a girar el cuello hacia él pero no contestó. Aún así Naruto entendió sin problemas lo que quería decirle. Que no estaba solo en esto. Que irían a por él. Todos juntos. Pero que todavía no. Tan sólo había que esperar. Pensó en la blanca piel de Sasuke deslizándose sobre la suya, en su mirada enigmática y en esa pequeña sonrisa, y no le cupo ninguna duda. Le tendría de nuevo, no importaba lo que tuviera que dar o hacer para conseguirlo. Volvería a él.

Cerró, despacio, los ojos, pudiendo ver perfectamente a Sasuke alejándose de él, al otro lado del bosque, penetrando en la espesura y rodeado por el oscuro resplandor verdoso de los árboles que apenas dejaban pasar el sol, su pálida piel bañada por un verde umbrío. Tan cerca y tan lejos._ 'Pero volveremos a encontrarnos'_ sonrió con oscura lentitud. Porque eran Naruto y Sasuke, y no podían estar separados.

* * *

ENVIDIA'S NOTES – Pfff… creo que no tengo nada que decir, xD, pienso en el capítulo y me entra la risa. Cero de inspiración, demasiado monotemático y puf…no sé. Pero bueno, para gustos los colores. Lo pilláis?… Por favor, qué imbécil soy, xDDD (sí, si alguien se pensaba que tras estos escritos se escondía alguien inteligente, NO, no es así, xD). Que alguien me pegue, _de verdad_. Asique nada, a quien le guste bien, y a quien no, lo entiendo xDDD.

Muchas gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior. La verdad es que estoy más que perdida con el siguiente y no tengo ni idea de qué voy a hacer. Lo que sí sé es que será _Naranja_.


	5. Naranja

Disclaimer – _Naruto_ pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.  
Summary – Gracias a él, Sasuke salió de la oscuridad que era su vida. Siempre supo que sería Naruto quien le daría una nueva luz a todo.  
Advertencias – Yaoi. NarutoxSasuke  
Aclaraciones – Bueno, por si alguien no controla muy bien eso del inglés, la traducción del título (_Death of colors_) sería _'La muerte de los colores'_.

* * *

NARANJA

Al final los de la Hoja habían acabado por encontrarles. Puede que no lo esperara en ese momento ni en ese lugar, pero Sasuke sabía que sólo era cuestión de tiempo que sucediera. Habían pasado más de dos años sin dar señales de vida y era lógico que tarde o temprano acabaran apareciendo, ya fuera para cazar a Orochimaru o para 'rescatarle' a él (o quizá ambas cosas juntas).

No le había sorprendido su aparición, menos aún el hecho de que el tal Sai hubiera logrado engañar al sannin tan fácilmente. Hacía ya mucho que Sasuke había comprobado lo sencillo que era hacer creer a Orochimaru que era él quien mantenía el control de la situación. Y era patético, pero Sasuke seguiría representando su papel hasta que dejara de serle beneficioso. Entonces la máscara desaparecería y todo acabaría con la rapidez con que brilla el destello del acero.

Y el siguiente en caer sería Itachi.

Esa era su vida ahora. No había nada más. Y se llevaría por delante a cualquiera que tratara de impedirlo, no importaba quien fuera (ya no).

Tampoco el hecho de ver que le habían reemplazado despertó la más mínima reacción en él. Cualquier equipo básico estructurado se componía de cuatro miembros y sustituirle era la opción más inteligente. En ningún momento había pensado en volver y desde luego no esperaba que mantuvieran su puesto vacío. Kakashi era demasiado listo para eso, y al parecer ese nuevo capitán también. No habían dudado un segundo en atacarle, aunque desde el principio Sasuke sabía que iba a ser una batalla perdida para ellos. No se equivocaba. Tras unos pocos, limpios y certeros movimientos había dejado a Naruto y Sai fuera de combate y había reducido al otro hombre.

Y ahí estaba ahora, con el agua por las rodillas delante de unas enormes rejas a modo de puertas de metal.

-NO MATES A NARUTO… O TE ARREPENTIRÁS.

Sasuke dudaba que pudiera sentir nada, pero seguramente aquello era algo que ni Naruto ni nadie podría comprender. Había visto sus rostros al reencontrarse y pudo leer sin ninguna dificultad todas las emociones que reflejaban. No entendían que él ya no era como antes, que había cambiado, que no quedaba nada del Sasuke que conocían salvo los recuerdos. Había elegido un camino y para recorrerlo había tenido que deshacerse de todas las cosas innecesarias. De ellos. Aunque no lo quisieran ver.

-¿Vas a hacerlo, Sasuke? –preguntó Naruto mirándole a los ojos con tranquilidad-. ¿Vas a matarme? -Había avanzado hasta situarse frente a él, con su cuerpo delante de las rejas buscando captar toda su atención. Estaba calmado y a Sasuke le pareció ver el amago de una sonrisa en su rostro.

Todavía recordaba sin problemas el cuerpo abandonado de Naruto a los pies de la cascada, inerte, roto, muy diferente de aquél que otra vez dejó sobre el colchón. Habían pasado mucho tiempo sin verse pero sólo con mirar a Naruto a los ojos supo que no lo había olvidado. Seguramente nunca lo haría.

-Sí –contestó con voz indiferente. Ni fría, ni intimidante, simplemente contando su verdad. No había ninguna amenaza tras sus palabras-. Si vuelves a cruzarte en mi camino, te mataré.

Naruto no cambió el gesto ante sus palabras, aunque una de las comisuras de su boca tembló ligeramente como si fuera a elevarse y sonreír. Seguía sereno y Sasuke no tuvo ninguna duda acerca de sus pensamientos.

No le creía.

El rubio se dio la vuelta y avanzó hacia las rejas creando suaves ondas en el agua. Cuando llegó a las puertas alzó el brazo y recorrió uno de los barrotes con los dedos. Todavía de espaldas a él comenzó a hablar.

-Kakashi está en el hospital –le dijo contestando a la pregunta implícita que había hecho el Uchiha- pero sigue formando parte de nuestro equipo. El capitán Yamato sólo es su sustituto, algo temporal –continuó con seguridad mientras se daba la vuelta y se apoyaba contra las rejas. Sasuke pudo captar sin problemas el doble sentido de sus palabras y la convicción que se ocultaba tras ellas. Naruto no sólo hablaba de Kakashi y Yamato.

Un movimiento a espaldas del rubio llamó su atención e, inalterable, dirigió su vista a las sombras que reinaban detrás de la jaula. Unos ojos ambarinos de pupila alargada le devolvieron la mirada antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad. Sasuke podía sentir la presencia del zorro moviéndose al otro lado de los barrotes, alterado, deslizándose con sigilo y evaluando la situación. La verdad es que tampoco le había sorprendido demasiado descubrir el secreto que encerraba Naruto. Ya en el Valle del Fin había sido testigo de ese chakra monstruoso, y sabiendo que su hermano (con sus ojos malditos) perseguía al rubio sólo había tenido que unir ideas. Lo cierto es que le era totalmente indiferente lo que el rubio ocultara en su interior. Para él Naruto seguiría siendo Naruto con o sin zorro, y desde luego el hecho de que lo tuviera dentro de él no hacía variar su interés en su persona. No significaba nada.

Naruto se revolvió con un movimiento brusco haciendo que sus ojos volvieran a posarse en él abandonando la oscuridad de la celda. Un aire desafiante se había adueñado de su mirada, como retándole a volver a fijarse en cualquier cosa que no fuera él. Seguía sin entender que a Sasuke le daba todo igual.

-… ¿Sabes? –comentó todavía con la provocación en la mirada como si aquella fuera otra de sus tantas (y tan suyas) estúpidas rivalidades-. Somos los únicos de nuestra promoción que todavía seguimos como genin, todos los demás ya han sido ascendidos.

Sasuke siguió callado. No tenía nada que decir. Naruto le miró fijamente durante unos segundos, taladrándole con la mirada, antes de separarse con un pequeño impulso de los barrotes. Sasuke vio el ligero cambio que se operaba en el rubio, cómo su mirada se oscurecía, cómo apretaba la mandíbula otorgando a su rostro rasgos más duros y la casi imperceptible tensión que se adueñó de su cuerpo y supo que iba a dejarse de rodeos. Era increíble como incluso ahora seguía siendo capaz de leer en el más mínimo gesto de Naruto.

-¿Volverás? –preguntó elevando algo la ronca voz y con una ligera ansiedad colándose en ella. Tragó saliva como si tuviera la garganta seca antes de volver a hablar-. …¿Volverás conmigo?

-...No.

Obtuvo otra respuesta carente de sentimientos pero tan sincera que esta vez Sasuke vio a Naruto dudar. Lo vio en sus ojos, en su cara, incluso en la postura de su cuerpo. Por primera vez el rubio pareció ver al Sasuke que ahora era y no al que quería ver, pero desechó la imagen con la misma rapidez con la que vino. Decidido y negándose a creer que ya no le importaba, que no significaba nada para él, avanzó hasta situarse delante de su cuerpo y unió sus rostros con desesperación buscando algún tipo de reacción en él.

Le besó con insistencia, mordiendo sus labios y consiguiendo colar la lengua en su boca. Naruto había cerrado los ojos con fuerza pero él los tenía abiertos, manteniéndose quieto mientras el rubio le devoraba. Ya le había tenido así de cerca pero fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de que ahora Naruto era igual de alto que él. El salvajismo acabó derivando en un ritmo más lento y pausado y finalmente Naruto se separó suavemente de él dándole un último beso en los labios, que parecían muertos. Después el rubio apoyó su frente en la suya, todavía con los ojos cerrados, y suspiró profundamente, el aire caliente chocando contra su piel.

El Uchiha podía sentir el peso del rubio y cómo se inclinaba cada vez más hacia él buscando sostenerse. Naruto alzó los brazos hacia su cadera pero antes de que pudiera cerrar los puños y aferrarse a su ropa (a él), Sasuke salió de su mente. Al tiempo que desaparecía junto a Kabuto y Orochimaru divisó el rostro del rubio y vio temblar sus manos mientras, aún de rodillas sobre el suelo, les veía ir. Estaba a punto de derrumbarse y al final Sasuke no le había dado el apoyo que necesitaba, no le había dado lo que fuera que Naruto quería de él y que el rubio pensaba que seguía dentro de su pecho. Pero ahí ya no había nada para él, nada que ofrecerle y que pudiera poner al rubio en pie nuevamente. Ya no era asunto suyo y Naruto acabaría por verlo tarde o temprano.

Esbozó una sonrisa vacía que nadie pudo ver al darse cuenta de que Naruto seguía exactamente igual que entonces, al contrario que él. Tan decidido, tan confiado, con el mismo olor salvaje y la misma forma de besar, impetuosa y posesiva. Con la misma determinación en la mirada y los mismos movimientos bruscos. Indomable. Cálido. Naranja.

* * *

ENVIDIA'S NOTES – Bueeeeno *suspira*. Después de un bloqueo alucinante (tenía el capítulo pensado pero era incapaz de desarrollarlo) al final ha acabado así. Seguramente esté algo incoherente porque he ido escribiendo cachos y amoldándolos según podía entre sí (literalmente, xD) pero bueno, cuando tenga un rato lo revisaré a ver si cambio alguna cosilla porque la verdad es que ahora mismo no me sobra el tiempo.

¿Qué mas decir? La verdad es que esto se acaba ya de ya, no hay mucho más que sacar de esta historia. Desde el principio dije que duraría poco y así va a ser, asique lo siento si alguien se esperaba una gran trama. Muchas gracias por los reviews, espero que el capítulo esté aceptable y que os guste. Un saludo!


	6. Amarillo

Disclaimer – _Naruto_ pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.  
Summary – Gracias a él, Sasuke salió de la oscuridad que era su vida. Siempre supo que sería Naruto quien le daría una nueva luz a todo.  
Advertencias – Yaoi. NarutoxSasuke  
Aclaraciones – Bueno, por si alguien no controla muy bien eso del inglés, la traducción del título (_Death of colors_) sería _'La muerte de los colores'_.

* * *

AMARILLO

Naruto recorrió con mirada ausente el precipicio que se extendía bajo sus pies, que colgaban en el aire. Movió la pierna derecha con desgana haciendo chocar el talón con la pared rocosa y observó cómo una piedra se desprendía y caía golpeando el rostro del cuarto Hokage para después desaparecer en la oscuridad.

Hokage. Qué lejano le parecía ahora ese sueño. Aunque, si lo pensaba bien, ahora su otro sueño parecía igual de lejano que ése. Sasuke. Recuperar a Sasuke. Recuperar a Sasuke y estar a su lado para siempre. En ese momento, sentado sobre el Monte de los Hokage y observando Konoha bajo sus pies, se dio cuenta de que al final no había conseguido cumplir ninguno de los dos.

Pero no iba a rendirse. Hacía mucho que había superado esa fase de confusión, desamparo y de no saber qué hacer, y desde luego no iba a volver a caer en ella ahora. Sasuke le había dejado muy claro que ya no significaban nada para él, que _él _ya no significaba nada para Sasuke, pero eso no iba a cambiar en nada su resolución, incluso aunque ahora ante los ojos del bastardo sólo estuviera la imagen de su hermano y ni él ni nadie pudiera luchar contra eso.

Un odio intenso se adueñó de él, un odio tan fuerte y profundo que incluso sintió a Kyûbi revolverse en su interior por primera vez en días. Itachi. Itachi Uchiha. Naruto paladeó su nombre con cierta satisfacción morbosa, imaginando aquel rostro que sólo había visto dos veces cubierto de sangre. Era él quien había hecho que Sasuke se fuera. Era él quien le había hundido la vida. Era el responsable de que se marchara y de que le hubiera dejado a él de lado, destrozándole. Era el que le había reemplazado ocupando el primer lugar en importancia en la vida de Sasuke haciendo que dejara de ser él mismo, aun cuando Naruto no había querido creerlo.

No. No quiso creerlo cuando vio a Sasuke y observó esos ojos inexpresivos. Tampoco cuando bajó hasta él y le habló sin el menor rastro de emoción y trató otra vez de matarlo. Incluso después, cuando dentro de su propia mente le había repetido con esa indiferencia que le desgarraba que le mataría, no había querido creerlo. Ni siquiera cuando le había besado y Sasuke había permanecido tan indiferente que dolía había querido creerlo.

Pero era cierto, y seguramente tampoco contra eso podría hacer nada.

La verdad es que había estado completamente seguro de que en el fondo dentro de Sasuke aún quedaba _algo_ y que él, Naruto, sería capaz de hacerlo salir a flote. Siempre había sido así, ¿no? Siempre había sido el único en poder llegar hasta el moreno, pero esta vez no había podido. Ese beso. Ese maldito beso. Ni aún poniendo toda la desesperación, todo el sentimiento del mundo había conseguido despertar algo en Sasuke. Nunca nada le había sabido tan amargo.

De cualquier forma no iba a dejarlo pasar. Ahora le tocaba a él ser el egoísta y le importaba una mierda que Sasuke le quisiera o no a su lado. A Naruto nunca, jamás le habían regalado nada y sabía de sobra lo que era luchar para conseguir algo. Había peleado con uñas y dientes cuando estaba solo e iba a seguir haciéndolo. Nunca había creído en un destino que llevara su vida o que fuera a mostrarle el camino hacia Sasuke. Eso, para Naruto, nunca había existido y no iba a sentarse a esperarlo ahora. Era él quien debía salir a buscarlo.

Se chupó distraídamente el labio inferior volviendo a pensar en ese beso. Después de casi tres años le había sabido a poco, a muy poco. Había echado de menos a Sasuke cada día, cada hora y cada segundo, de una forma tan profunda y desesperada que mataba y todavía tenía ese sabor tan tóxico y adictivo pegado al paladar. Se preguntó si de no haberlo tenido nunca sería capaz de olvidarse de Sasuke en ese aspecto y sonrió con cierta melancolía mientras miraba al cielo, que empezaba a clarear. No, lo más probable era que no. Aunque Sasuke nunca le hubiera correspondido él le habría querido igualmente.

Una luz se encendió en la lejanía y Naruto bajó la vista hacia la Villa. Faltaba poco para que empezara a amanecer y aunque aún era de madrugada cada vez podía apreciar más puntitos luminosos a sus pies. También Konoha le parecía algo lejano y difuso. La vida, las personas. Todo.

Volvió a subir los ojos hacia el cielo y suspiró pensando que nunca había visto tantos amaneceres seguidos. Después de que Sasuke, Kabuto y esa maldita serpiente desaparecieran ellos se habían puesto en marcha. Bajo las órdenes de Yamato, Sai se había encargado de registrar toda la cueva con sus copias de tinta y tras no encontrar nada que pudiera resultarles útil habían emprendido el camino de vuelta.

Apenas pararon un instante durante dos días seguidos. Naruto sentía una frustración enorme que le asfixiaba y que necesitaba quemar, y sabía que de quedarse quieto se alzaría sobre él y le hundiría. Seguramente a Sakura le pasaba algo parecido. Tras su paso quedaba un reguero de destrucción en árboles, suelo y rocas, y durante esos dos días Naruto había visto su rostro constantemente cubierto de lágrimas y sus puños cerrados con fuerza. Él ni siquiera había podido llorar.

La tercera noche Yamato les había obligado a parar. Sai y él les habían seguido el ritmo sin hablar, sin quejarse y sin el menor amago de intentar un consuelo que a todas luces no serviría de nada, pero Yamato no iba a tolerar ese comportamiento ni un segundo más. Tras un escueto 'caer desfallecidos no os va a acercar más a él' levantó una de sus enormes cabañas de la nada y les miró con una comprensión que Naruto odió desde lo más profundo de su alma. Nadie podía comprenderle. Nadie podía comprender cómo se sentía. Aún así Sakura y él, dóciles, habían agachado la cabeza y entrado en la vivienda sin decir una palabra pero sabiendo que en el fondo Yamato tenía razón. Naruto también le odió por eso.

A pesar de todo no había cerrado los ojos. Tumbado y de espaldas a sus compañeros fingió dormir hasta que la luz de un nuevo día entró por la ventana. La noche siguiente hizo exactamente lo mismo. Y la siguiente.

Sabía que de contarlo no iban a entenderlo, pero lo cierto es que no quería cerrar los ojos y perder esa especie de conexión que se había creado entre Sasuke y él o entre sus mentes o lo que fuera, en el momento en que el Uchiha entró en su interior. Podía sentirlo, cada vez más débil, como si Sasuke todavía estuviera ahí aunque no fuera verdad. Sentía su presencia, lo sentía a _él_. Por muy estúpido que sonase o por imposible que pareciera.

De todas formas tampoco habría podido dormir con todas las sensaciones que le recorrían. En los últimos días había pasado de un sentimiento a otro con rapidez, sintiendo cómo le llenaban con la potencia destructora de un volcán, abruptos, destructivos y devastadores, y se encontraba en una sucesiva excitación de la que no podía escapar y que le atravesaba hasta los huesos.

Desaliento. Un desaliento que le nacía de lo más hondo y de la convicción de que Sasuke no volvería a ser como antes y que estaba todo perdido. Odio. Un odio corrosivo hacia Orochimaru, Itachi y el mismo Sasuke por haberse dejado llevar por ellos. Frustración. Frustración hacia sí mismo por no haber sido capaz de detenerlo, por haberlo dejado marchar (otra vez). Emoción. Una emoción oscura y penetrante por haberlo encontrado, por sentirlo más cerca que nunca. Por haber dejado al fin de ser una sombra inalcanzable y lejana. Anhelo. Un anhelo ansioso y violento por volver a tenerlo frente a sí y hacer y decir (pero sobre todo hacer) todo aquello que llevaba tres años esperando realizar. Y de nuevo desaliento al recordar la inexpresividad de aquel que ahora Sasuke era. Y frustración, y odio, y una emoción incontrolable y así una y otra vez.

Era perfectamente consciente de que sus sentimientos se habían multiplicado en intensidad como si se reprodujeran, o como si hubiera revivido o salido de algún largo letargo tras encontrarse con Sasuke, o como si ahora él sintiera por los dos. Como si sintiera todo lo que Sasuke no podía. Sonrió con burla y la mueca se agrandó hasta que una risa irónica empezó a brotar de su garganta.

-Como si sintiera por los dos… -comentó, aún con esa risa seca y abrupta, a la nada-. Aunque así fuera eso no te ayudaría en nada, ¿verdad? No puedo devolverte lo que tu hermano te ha quitado.

_'Tu familia. Tus sentimientos'.  
_  
Se dejó caer de espaldas cruzando los brazos por detrás de la cabeza y alzó los ojos en busca de alguna estrella en el cielo, pero la casi total claridad del mismo le impidió ver alguna.

-Sí. Sé que no vas a volver conmigo. Aquí no hay nada que ahora quieras–afirmó al aire con tono ausente-. Sasuke…

Decir su nombre en voz alta le llenaba de una paz extraña, como si así volviera a ser él pero al mismo tiempo se sintiera totalmente incompleto. No era la primera vez que mantenía esas conversaciones unilaterales con él y seguramente no fuera la última. Durante su entrenamiento con Jiraiya había pasado muchas tardes tumbado al sol del ocaso y soltando al aire fragmentos de pensamientos inconexos como si, en algún lugar, Sasuke pudiera escucharlos y entenderlos. El sannin nunca le había preguntado nada al respecto y sólo había interrumpido esos ratos de soledad en dos ocasiones. Por un momento Naruto se preguntó qué le diría (en caso de que le dijera algo) si se encontrara en la Villa. De cualquier forma él no había conocido a Sasuke y no podía entenderle. Sasuke no era como Orochimaru. Ni siquiera ahora.

Suspiró agradeciendo su soledad. Nada de lo que Jiraiya pudiera decirle iba a servir para algo y prefería que no estuviera ahí. Necesitaba un plan y seguramente el sannin sabría lo que pasaba por su mente sólo con verle. Aunque no fuera como con Sasuke él también había vivido algo parecido a lo suyo, y Naruto no podía arriesgarse a que intentara detenerle. Sabía qué era lo que tenía que hacer, y tenía que hacerlo solo. Ni siquiera Kakashi podía ayudarle. Ni a Sasuke ni a él. Nadie en este mundo sería capaz de ayudarles ahora y Naruto dudaba que hubiera alguien en el otro que pudiera. Igual que no creía en un destino que le marcara y le guiara nunca había depositado sus esperanzas en ningún tipo de Dios.

Se incorporó justo a tiempo para ver salir el sol por el horizonte, bañando toda la Villa con un resplandor amarillo que le obligó a cerrar momentáneamente los ojos, deslumbrado. Los abrió despacio, todavía impactado por el cálido ambiente, preguntándose si Sasuke estaría viendo en algún lugar el mismo amanecer, tal y como Naruto sabía que hizo la vez (aquella única vez) que pasó la noche en su cama.

-No. No puedo darte lo que tu hermano te quitó –volvió a murmurar, perdido en sus pensamientos. Permaneció unos minutos más ahí sentado hasta que, enérgico, se levantó con una sonrisa áspera y amplia en el rostro. Retadora.

No, Naruto no tenía esperanzas. Se tenía a sí mismo.

* * *

ENVIDIA'S NOTES – No tengo nada que decir, estoy más falta de inspiración y de ganas que nunca. Será la época. Cuando tenga tiempo y ganas intentaré arreglarlo, aunque supongo que será dentro de un tiempo. En fin, siento el retraso y muchas gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior. Me temo que el próximo también va a tardar más de lo normal.


	7. Rojo

Disclaimer – _Naruto_ pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.  
Summary – Gracias a él, Sasuke salió de la oscuridad que era su vida. Siempre supo que sería Naruto quien le daría una nueva luz a todo.  
Advertencias – Yaoi. NarutoxSasuke  
Aclaraciones – Bueno, por si alguien no controla muy bien eso del inglés, la traducción del título (_Death of colors_) sería _'La muerte de los colores'_.

* * *

ROJO

En ese momento, con todos los músculos en tensión, atento al más mínimo movimiento y preparado para atacar en cualquier instante a la persona que una vez significó todo su mundo, Sasuke se dio cuenta de que tenía su sueño (objetivo. Su objetivo) prácticamente al alcance de la mano.

-Adelante, Sasuke –le dijo sin rastro alguno de emoción pero con un trasfondo de altiva burla en sus palabras-. ¿O es que no eres capaz de matarme?

Y desde luego no se iba a detener ahora.

Sasuke llevó la mano a su cadera con una mirada vacía y desenvainó lentamente la espada, el ruido de la hoja rasgando el silencio de la noche. Su mano no tembló cuando la empuñó situándola ante su cuerpo, el filo brillando levemente en la oscuridad y el extremo alzado apuntando directamente a los ojos que, entrecerrados, le observaban con un frío ademán calculador y la tranquilidad de quien no tiene nada que perder.

Giró la muñeca y la katana se retorció en el aire con sobria elegancia siguiendo el movimiento de su mano. Con agilidad y absoluto silencio inclinó el cuerpo hacia adelante y atacó de frente, sin dudar y con los movimientos impávidos y templados de un autómata.

No había ninguna duda de que iba a matar.

Una vez, Suigetsu le dijo que se notaba que era de la Hoja.

No sabía lo que decía.

No hubo ningún grito ni ningún 'detente'. No salió nadie de las sombras y no hubo quien intentara pararle. Él ni siquiera se apartó un centímetro en el momento de recibir la estocada. Sasuke tuvo la impresión de que, incluso, separaba levemente los brazos de su cuerpo para dejarlo completamente al descubierto, como si fuera posible que de otra forma pudiera fallar el impacto. El acero, inclemente, le desgarró la piel y se incrustó en su pecho atravesándolo hasta el estómago, y el ruido de la carne al reventar pareció llenar la noche.

Seguía mirándole a los ojos y Sasuke pensó que era irónico que brillaran más vivos que nunca justo cuando se estaba muriendo. Sonrió y un hilo de sangre se escurrió por la comisura de su boca bajando por la mandíbula y perdiéndose cuello abajo. Sasuke sacó la espada de su cuerpo de un único y suave movimiento y casi al instante Naruto cayó de rodillas, manteniéndose en esa postura lo que a Sasuke le parecieron años antes de derrumbarse finalmente contra el suelo. Ambos, uno de pie y otro en la tierra (uno muerto y uno vivo), cerraron lentamente los ojos.

Cuando Sasuke los abrió, notó cómo una única y cálida lágrima se derramaba por su mejilla y giró la katana, aún desenvainada, hasta poder apreciar su reflejo en la parte del filo que no estaba manchada. Era una lágrima oscura, casi negra.

Era sangre.

Observó el remolino de intrincadas líneas que ahora era su Sharingan (su Mangekyou. Esos ojos malditos, como los de su hermano) y esbozó una mueca a medio camino entre una sonrisa y un gesto de burla, ambos igual de vacíos y faltos de sentimiento. Al final Naruto había conseguido cumplir su sueño. Él. Estar con él. Estar a su lado para siempre.

Ahora, Naruto era sus ojos.

Esa noche, la noche en que murió, el cielo estaba rojo.

Lo recuerda perfectamente porque fue lo primero que miró después de ver la sangre que escapaba de su cuerpo anegando la arena, escurriéndose bajo la suela de sus botas y deslizándose como los finos hilos de una telaraña a su alrededor. Nunca el cielo fue un reflejo tan fiel de la tierra, y nunca, jamás, lo volverá a ser.

Porque Naruto estaba muerto y él lo había matado.

Todo a sus ojos era rojo: su cuerpo, sus manos, la tierra, incluso el aire. Desde entonces no ha vuelto a ver otro color.

Gracias a él, Sasuke salió de la oscuridad que era su vida. Siempre supo que sería Naruto quien le daría una nueva luz a todo.

* * *

ENVIDIA'S NOTES – Sí. Esto ya ha acabado y sí, me he cargado a Naruto. Supongo que ya se habrá aclarado el porqué de ese título (_La muerte de los colores_) y nada, si alguien tiene alguna duda que pregunte.

Siento muchísimo el retraso (sobre todo por algo tan… corto, entre otras cosas) y bueno, agradecer por última vez todos los reviews y dar las gracias una vez más a todos aquellos que han leído este fic. Creo que me voy a ir a llorar un rato por haber matado a Naruto y por mis tristes intentos de conseguir finales para fics.

Respecto a si al final consigue matar a Itachi…lo dejo en el aire. En el manga se lo carga sin Mangekyou, pero quedaba bonito que Naruto se sacrificara por el objetivo de Sasuke y su propio deseo egoísta de no querer vivir en un mundo donde Sasuke ya no es Sasuke. Qué tierno.


End file.
